


Paved With Good Intentions

by KimliPan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony unwinds from the stress of Ultron, and Loki shows up to soothe him. The parallels between them continues to build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-movie feels drabble. The growing parallels between Tony and Loki are driving me insane and I had to manifest them somehow. Enjoy!

It’s been a long day. Tony’s too tired to work anymore, and it’s too soon since his last anxiety-induced meltdown for him to let it happen again. He just needs to rest.

Nevermind the thoughts, he tells himself – just a consequence of the rest, a side-effect of the downtime, forcing him to relive the nightmares and, worse than that, the reality of his situation.

He flops into the recliner in his lounge area, lightly scratching the scruff just under his goatee. How easily Thor had tried to punish him. It was barely a moment’s passing, and there was certainly no hesitation before Tony’s feet were dangling, suspended by a mighty thumb and forefinger just under the crook of his chin. It didn’t matter his intentions.

He lets a heavy sigh out and lays his head back as he kicks his heels up onto the footrest. There was no hesitation, none. In that moment, he was a villain. This isn’t the first time he’s found his own ideas destroying the world.

His life has never been grayer.

Thin, cool fingers – not his own – trace along the underside of his jaw. He lets out a breath as they snake up behind his ears and move into his hair, massaging his scalp.

He doesn’t know how long Loki’s been here, but his presence has been a long time coming.

“Kiss me,” Tony says, tilting his head back. Loki obliges, bending over the chair from behind to place a delicate, overly-tender kiss on his lips. Tony lets himself revel in the forced dramatics Loki gives him before he ruins it.

“I always thought you were making it up,” he says, and Loki gives a small inquisitive _hum?_ “All that ‘Thor doesn’t understand,’ and that, ‘I only want to better your world’ bullshit.” Loki stills, but Tony only knows how to push boundaries, not respect them. Nails dig into his scalp, turning his massage into a threat that Tony takes as a dare.

He looks up at the alleged god and grins, the corner of his mouth kicked up. “I had something of yours.”

Loki’s lips thin in a terse smile, the illusion of patience darkening his eyes. His silence drives Tony further.

“Tried to save us with it. Brought Doomsday on instead, no big.”

“And that must have been terrible for you,” Loki says, and Tony is glad for his voice, as strained and falsely sweet as it may be.

“Missed you,” he says, flashing his teeth as the pretense in his grin fades into satisfaction. No more teasing, no more challenges.

There’s a moment where Loki comes around the recliner, hands fussing with care for Tony – wrapping a blanket around him, straightening his messy hair, wiping the worry from the bags under his eyes – all the while his voice reaching something akin to affection, or so Tony reads it.

He tells him soothing things, whispers words like, _you meant well,_ and, _you did well_ , and _I’m proud of you,_ his tone never quite reaching the patronizing condescension of Bruce’s and Pepper’s _but you really fucked up_.

Relief manifests in the form of Tony’s body relaxing, loosening itself against the recliner.

“Bed?” he asks with an outstretched arm. Loki climbs alongside him in the overstuffed chair, and though they both barely fit, they manage to sleep soundly through the night.


End file.
